This is the story of a girl
by miz-annonymouz04
Summary: We always need someone to catch us when we fall. Especially when untold truth, lost love, pain & sadness are in the game. SS
1. Feeling of truth & parting of the ways

Sup dudes! It's me! miz-annonymouz04. Lol. Okay yeah I'm here with a one-shot. But I can make it a continuous story if you guys like. Tell me what you think. I'll be updating "I can't do this on my own" probably in two days or so. Sorry for the long period of wait between updates... anyhoo on with the story now shall we?

**ON W/THE STORY!**

_Kinomoto Sakura,_

_You are cordially invited to attend to the wedding ceremony of Li Syaoran & Li Mei Lin on the 27th of May 2006 at noon time in the Fuji banquet hall, at Tomoeda, Japan._

_We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely yours, Li Syaoran and Li Mei Lin_

_R.S.V.P call 123-7654_

Sakura read the card over and over again until it was engraved in her memory. 'Why?' she kept asking herself. 'All these years, he promised me he would come back, he said I was his only. I mean, was this all a joke? Did he maybe forget? He couldn't have, that bear I gave him is a daily reminder of me, as is his ring to me. Isn't it? Was Li Syaoran, the one I held dearest to me, was he really only toying with me?'

_I'm waking up _

_To the beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart, _

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_It tears us apart…._

_So I'm saying to you_

_I'll always be true_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart_

_Hmmm, I remember that faithful day like none other. It was the day that made me start a new life._

_Here's what happened._

FLASHBACK

(You & me tune playing) "Hoe, who can be calling at (looks for a clock) 6:00 A.M! Ugh, this better be worth it."

" Moshi moshi? "

"Sakura, daijobou desu ka?"

"Oh, it's you Tomoyo, don't worry I'm fine, but why did you have to call so early, I'm not a morning person, remember? Or did Eriol take all the place in your heart and left none for me?" Sakura said while smirking.

Tomoyo was now a light pink in the face. "It's nothing like that Sakura" she said while blushing. I forgot about the time difference. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Eriol and I might come to visit you this April. I mean, what with the fashion show almost wrapped up, I just need to take care of a few things."

"YAY! So I'll see you at April then right? Oh and when you say take care of a few things do you mean doing the nasty with Eriol before getting here?"

Tomoyo was now a beautiful tomato red that would have offended a tomato. "Sakura! Honestly, we are 22, well, you and I are. Eriol's 23, but still, you have a young mind my friend, a young mind-"

DING DONG! (What a corny doorbell, I know)

"Oh, Tomoyo, wait a second will ya, someone as early as you's at the door. Wait."

"Yeah, yeah, be quick, I don't get to call you for free you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Delivery for Miss Kinomoto Sakura."

When Sakura went to open the door she was surprised to see a mailman with a little envelope in his hand. Well, it was beautifully decorated, but still, couldn't he prentend not to be baka and put it in the mailbox like all the other mailmen?

"Uh, sir, COULDN'T YOU JUST PUT IT IN THE MAILBOX! IT'S SO GOD DAMN EARLY YA KNOW!" a booming voice yelled out of a small body.

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" her neighbors yelled.

The poor man was terrified, was that a big voice from a little body?

"Ano..., I was told to deliver it personally. There are loads more of these types of letters. We are working almost non-stop at the post office. Sorry to be causing an inconvenience."

Oh, Sakura got it now. "No not at all! I should be the one apologizing to you! I mean, you're only doing your job. But thank you." With that she took the letter, gave him a smile, and shut the door softly.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! HELLO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"Hello? Sorry Tomoyo, it was the mailman, he had to deliver a letter himself. I guess it must be really important. Let me check it."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hey! IT'S FROM SYAORAN! OMG! TOMOYO! IT'S FROM SYAORAN! LET ME READ IT TO YOU. It says-"

She stopped dead on her words. She couldn't believe it, was it for real? Was HE for real? No, no, this must be a mistake, he promised me, she thought. All though somewhere in her heart she knew it was for real, her mind was in denial. The letter was addressed to her, how could he do this.

It read:

_Kinomoto Sakura,_

_You are cordially invited to attend to the wedding ceremony of Li Syaoran & Li Mei Lin on the 27th of May 2006 at noon time in the Fuji banquet hall, at Tomoeda, Japan._

_We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely yours, Li Syaoran and Li Mei Lin_

_R.S.V.P call 123-7654_

Her voice was caught in her throat. Barely above a whisper and in a voice filled with sadness that was about to crack, she told Tomoyo that she would call her back.

_I'm waking up,_

_To the beat of my heart_

"Uhh,... Tomo- Tomoyo, I'll, uh, yeah see you on April. I, I'm not feeling so well. I'll call you back, bye."

The dial tone was heard even before she had the time to reply. But she knew Sakura to well, out of everyone except maybe Syaoran, she knew her best.

She knew that Sakura was lying because for one, her voice was filled with sadness and it sounded as if it was about to crack, and two, Sakura didn't even know her number. (-.-')

Just then Eriol came in the room clutching an envelope.

"Tomoyo dearest, you have to see this."

Months passed and Tomoyo did speak the truth about visiting her. Thou they knew about the wedding they still came by in mid-April to try and cheer her up and because Eriol was best man.

Sakura was getting better and better by the day, and in the dance studio, where she worked, she made a great friend, his name was Xiao Hu. He was really nice and comforted her when she needed it most. Her heart was still broken thou. She knew no one could, at the moment, erase Syaoran from her heart. He was on a league of his own.

Thou she wanted him badly, she couldn't force him. Love is love, as is friendship is friendship. If he loved another she would just have to do her best to support him in his decisions. She knew that if he moved on, she had to as well. She wouldn't question him on his actions or on what she did to make the tables turn or anything. Because you can't change love. Nor can you control it. She would have to tell him thou, before it was to late, at least, for herself, so that she could move on with her life.

1 DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

"So, Sakura, are you ready?" asked Tomoyo. She hated herself for bringing the subject up but she knew it was the only way for her friend to be able to move on.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, by the way, I finished our dresses."

Tomoyo handed her a dress and Sakura was amazed at it. It was so beautiful, or in Tomoyo's words, kawaii.

It was a pale pink dress that hit just below her knees. It was spaghetti straps too but Sakura didn't mind. The imprints had cherry blossom petals near the bottom of the dress. Once she tried it on she felt that it clung to her perfectly on all the right places but it wasn't too tight. It wasn't made out of leather or snakeskin or anything. Nothing but the purest, and the finest silk. She didn't know how Tomoyo did it, but she found out that when she moved, the dress would shine ever so lightly but not too lightly that it blinds you. She also had on long gloves made of the same color and material that started just below her elbow and ended at her fingertips.

DAY OF THE WEDDING

The day of the wedding Sakura looked absolutely dazzling. She had her dress on as well as those long, elegant gloves. She had on a white gold necklace and matching earrings. She wore pale pink heels that weren't too high, weren't too low. She also had with her her pink Gucci bag, and she smelled of sweet cherry blossoms. On her right hand, fourth finger, she had a pink ring that looked as if it was carved out of the finest diamond anyone could afford. It was the ring Syaoran gave her as a reminder of him. She wasn't as rich as he but her gift came with the same amount of love. A teddy bear, but apparently it wasn't strong enough to make it last. In any case, she really was a sight to see.

Tomoyo had the same things on and they all arrived together a little early with Eriol since as he was Syaoran's best man and that Sakura wanted to talk to Syaoran privately before the ceremony. She asked the dude who was already there and who was supposed to wed Syaoran and Mei Lin where she might find him. He said that Syaoran said something about a penguin park. Sakura decided to go there but not before warning Tomoyo & Eriol.

AT PENGUIN PARK

Sakura was searching for him when she saw a figure that oddly but really resembled him sitting on a park bench. She sort of knew it was him because no one but him could ever achieve that untamable-but-sexy hair style that he continuously sported. Plus, it was the same chocolate colored hair that she remembered for all those years.

"Li?" she said unsurely and in a voice filled with nervousness.

The man slowly turned around to show that it was really him. He still had the same untamable messy chestnut brown hair and his eyes were still an amazing amber color. Obviously, he still was a sight to see. She could even see his arm muscles that looked as if they were dying to come out of his tux. She looked down before she fainted.

There was a long moment of silence before Li decided to speak and brake the ice.

"Sa-Sakura? I didn't think you would come. I- it's been so long &- I'm sorry. I just, when I went back to China I was so lonely and Mei Lin was always there for me. The elders saw how close we had gotten and decided to arrange a marriage. I was happy that Mei Lin was there with me to help me that, at a certain moment, I- I forgot you, and I agreed to - well- to this…."

Sakura now had tears in her eyes. But she had to tell him what was in her heart before it was too late and that it was locked up forever.

"Syaoran, I too have something to say, please listen before I can't find the courage to say what I have to say anymore."

"Syaoran, since I've first met you I knew we had the possibility of being friends. Sure we often bickered but there was still the slightest of chances. Never lovers, but friends, I knew it was possible. What I didn't expect, was to fall in love with you AND have you return my feelings. I was so happy, and young, but a part of me knew it was too good to be true. And then, this happened. I don't blame you of feel remorse for either one of us. I don't regret saying this and I hope that you don't regret hearing it as well. I don't wish to take back time because that's not the purpose of life."

"I guess you really don't find your soul mate when your eighteen, where's all the fun in that?"

_I remember smiling and daring to really look him in the eye as I said that._

"I don't even wish to question you or to keep asking myself what I did wrong."

_I know I took a long breath before continuing. For me, saying all those words to him was like selling drugs then having the police condemn you to life. A real blow in the face, but you know that you have, or they have, to do it._

"But I will always love you. Maybe not always as lovers but as friends. But for now, please don't hate me, but the feeling of my love for you is still here. I don't want to believe it but I still love you. I guess that makes me the villain of the story eh?"

"But Syaoran, I still love you. I don't know if the feeling will ever go away, but at the moment I know that I have to get this all off my chest."

"You were the first guy I loved."

"DON'T SAY THAT SAKURA! LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!"

"Syaoran, please, I don't think I will ever regain the courage to tell you this, please, just listen to what I have to say." she said barely above a whisper.

"Maybe it will be different now with Xiao Hu. Maybe it's him who was for me like Mei Lin was for you. I'm happy for you Syaoran, really. I wish you the best of luck with Mei Lin and that you guys truly have real happiness. Out of all the people I know, you are the one who deserves to be loved and to love the most. All I can do is wonder, 'What if?' but no, I still don't feel regret or remorse for either one of us and I don't wanna take back anything or do things differently. I hope that we can still be friends."

I paused for a while to let it sink in. He gave a small nod to tell me to continue and that he was listening. I smiled at that. He really still was the same Syaoran that left me 4 years ago. (She's 22, re-read the phone-part if you don't follow).

"It might never be like old times, but I had to tell you this and I don't want you to feel hatred towards me. Syaoran, I love you and I always will, no matter what."

"Please remember that. I don't know where I'm going to go from here, but I know that life has something great in stores for me, as it has for you. I now know how this feels, the feeling of, truth I guess, I can't really describe this feeling. Remember me always because I certainly will remember you. This is a sign I suppose, that it was time to let go, let go long ago. I just didn't know till it was too late."

"But now, I'm starting a new life, a new chapter, a new leaf. Well, I guess I have nothing else to bore you with. Best of my wishes and congratulations Syaoran."

"Sa-Sakura wait!"

"Syaoran, please don't. It hurts badly enough. I- I just wanna go. I poured all my feelings to you and all I can do was done."

"Wo ai ni Xiaolang; goodbye little wolf."

_Those were the last words I remember having said to him. I still feel as though it was yesterday that I poured my heart out to my first love._

The emerald-eyed goddess said without turning around. It hurted, real bad, but she knew it was the best, for both of them….

After she knew she was far enough so that he couldn't see her, she started to cry silently. Wheter it was tears of joy for him, of sadness for her, of anger towards Mei Lin, of passion for her words that came from within; no one knew. One thing was for sure, the weather didn't match the young lady's emotions. It was as bright and sunny as it could possibly have gotten.

_I'm up from my down_

_I turn it around_

_I'm making it back_

_I'm not gonna drown_

_I'm taking a stance_

_I won't miss a chance_

_I want you to see_

_I'm not scared to dance_

_The way that you feel_

_Could never be real_

_I want you to know_

_I've finished the deal_

_So I'm saying to you_

_I'll always be true_

_To the rhythm inside_

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_It tears us apart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_Now I'm back to the start_

Syaoran didn't even have the time to reply and Sakura was already out of sight. Permanently out of his life. Perhaps not forever, but that's what it felt like for him. He felt grateful that she didn't push it, but every one of her words shattered his heart. But he knew it was the best, for both of them. Maybe one day their paths would cross again. But until that day, all he could do was look forward to life and keep hope, for both of them. He then turned to leave the park and head towards his wedding with a small smile gracing his lips.

_Been looking around_

_I've finally found_

_The rhythm of love_

_The feeling of sound_

END OF FLASHBACK

_I heard that Syaoran and Mei Lin now have two kids. I'm really happy for them. It's been 4 years since my confession to him and I am now a 26 years old actress. I'm dating Xiao Hu and we have a nice happy life._

_It's making a change_

_The feeling is strange_

_Its coming right back_

_Right back in my range_

_Not worried about_

_Anything else_

_I'm waking up_

_To the beat of my heart_

_Love makes you do crazy things; like let the one who held your heart for so long let go so fast. Lets just say, for me, it was one hell of a big rollercoaster ride. But love is not selfish, nor does it take and give none in return. You can't describe love until you've found it. And love, it's just love._

_Then again, happiness is what we truly strive for._

**THE END / LA FIN**

So what did you guys think? Should I make it SxS? A sequel maybe? Or does this suck as hell and that you guys don't even wanna hear from me no more? Tell me what you think with a lil review...

**HILARY DUFF FANS, IF YOU ARE A FAN DON'T READ AHEAD OR HATE ME FOR LIFE… YOU WERE WARNED…**

P.S: The song I used was "beat of my heart" by Hilary Duff. Let me explain myself. I HATE THE SHIT OUT OF HER. She's a freaking wannabe who disses, well TRIES, to diss other stars because they show skin. The fuck? Just because she don't wanna show no skin and pretends to be an innocent little prep doesn't give her the right to diss others. She is saying that no one should insult her and all, and what? She has the right to diss others? Her voice, lemme just say, that's something you use when you wanna scare somebody, no matter what the age. Anyhoo, I just thought this song appropriate for the situation and surprisingly, I like the song, THE ONLY song I like of her. Lol. So yeah, just to let you know, I basically hate her….

PEACE OUT! D

R&R


	2. Heading for work & tricky eyes

MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! All the hugs & kisses in the world to a certain: **gamma-rae. **You totally got how I wanted this story to be, unlike some other person. I mean, this IS fanfiction right? Unleash your imagination & free your soul? I mean thisperson who never even wrote a story is already starting to diss me for retarded things. I mean, I get where **Kawaii Sakura and Syaoran** is coming from, coz I myself am an SxS fan. If she would have at least a certain amount of brain cells she didn't fry she would know that it's the way the story is constructed that she should be looking at. If you, **Kawaii Sakura and Syaoran** think that Syaoran should run after her, try writing a story of your own. Plus, we can't please everyone and I am NOT sorry that I couldn't please you. I'm sorry if I'm offending anyone by this but I just hate flame reviews that aren't constructive or that just lash out at me.

ANYHOO, for more important news, (HAHA) I decided to make a sequel, I don't know whether it'll be SxS (cough cough) but a sequel always makes things interesting!

"" Talking or yelling or whispering

'' Someone's thoughts

**ON W/THE STORY!**

* * *

"Wo ai ni Xiaolang; goodbye little wolf." A picture of Mei Lin & Syaoran entered her mind, they were about to kiss, suddenly……… she woke up. (HAHAHA LOLS) 

"Phew! It was just a freaking dream. Gosh! What the fuck is wrong with me, Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, imouto of Touya, girlfriend of Xiao Hu, and currently residing at the Daidouji Estate. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" an auburn haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs. I guess we can say she was having a bad day.

'I, I have to forget, forget about him, forget about it all, the confession, the wedding…him…'

"SAKURA! Are you okay! We could have practically heard you scream all the way up to Russia! And you DO know that the Russian Mafiya hate getting disturbed right?" Her friend Tomoyo said to her playfully.

"It's not my fault. I naturally have a loud voice. Heck, if I don't watch it I'll end up deaf by the sound of my own voice."

Tomoyo now has a big, very, ginormousely giant, Godzilla type of sweatdrop on her forehead.

'Ok Tomoyo… get a grip of yourself, it's now or never. I can either ruin her life to the fullest, or make her the happiest person alive.'

That was literally speaking. Ever since she found out Sakura confessed everything to Syaoran, she had been a total mess. She'd think Tomoyo wouldn't know she was crying her heart out every night but Tomoyo knew better. And now, from a silver platter, this once in a lifetime chance was given to her to try and make someone else's life as happy as her own.

"Uhhh, Sakura-chan, this Saturday Eriol and I are going to a restaurant for dinner, we'd love for you to come with us."

"Nah, no can do Tomoyo, you guys have already done so much for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, we really want you to come because… well… because, yeah."

"Uhhhhhh…. If you really want me to I suppose I can, but only this last time."

"Yeah ok, you better be ready by 7:30 tomorrow night."

"Uhmk, which restaurant again?"

"_Le Biftheque de chez Wong-Lee._ Its real fancy so dress up a little ok ?"

"Yeah sure… never heard of it but whatever."

"Oh and Sakura, we might be having a guest so be ready ok."

"Yeah umm… by the way… what time is it Tomoyo?"

"Its only 7 in the morning… really unusual for a person like you to be awake right now."

"Ok well, you can head to work without me I'll be there round 9."

"Ok."

With that said her long ebony haired friend left.

'Time for the daily routine then.'

Once she was showered and pampered (LOL) and in her track suit, she headed out. Time for a jog around the park. Once in the park she thought she saw a vaguely familiar figure, that of Syaoran sitting on a bench.

'Nah, eyes must be playing tricks on me. Gotta get him out of my head. What would Xiao Hu think of me? Arggghhh I feel so bad. Hmmm… already 8, gotta head home if I don't wanna be late.'

Once home she re-showered, hey a girl's gotta smell good, and changed into her business suit. Working as a model for Tomoyo didn't mean she didn't help out with the enterprise when she could. She wanted to major in business and she did, but that didn't stop her from becoming a model.

Once she got there, she almost had a heart-attack when she saw the person she never thought she would see there. It was….

* * *

HAHA! I'm real mean ne? Leaving y'all with a cliff hanger, but don't worry, ima update fast. Can y'all do me a favor…. Do any of y'all know how to make a simple… watchuma call it… uh in French it's a 'cadran solaire', you know, like a watch but in ancient times, when you mesure time with the shadow of the sun based on Earth's position? Ehhhh if ANY of you know what I'm talking about please help me out or refer a site to me because it counts as 15 of our Advanced Science grade. Lol. I really don't know why they call it advanced… might be coz our class is the intelligent class. Lol. Anyhow GTG

R&R & help with science please:D


	3. A long day ahead

SLOW UPDATE BUT GOOD CHAPTER. Eheheh T.T

**ON W/THE STORY!**

"Hey babe."

"Xiao Hu! AHHHH! I've missed you so much! What brings you here?" Sakura said as she ran into his arms.

"Well, the business meeting finished early & since we haven't seen each other in such a long time I thought maybe I could surprise you and take you out to lunch, what do you say?"

"I'd love to! I'll be done around say, twelve-ish so we can go then, is that ok?"

"Of course."

Behind them, a pair of amethyst eyes was watching the scene by her office.

"Eriol, come see. DO you really think we should let Sakura go on like this? I really think she is only using, unintentionally of course, Xiao Hu to forget _him_."

She said the last word with so much hate that Eriol was actually, turned on. (Lol, couldn't help it!)

"I know, but Sakura, what can I say, she's Sakura, you and I both know that she's strong. Remember, there's still hope, tomorrow can save her life but we musn't forget about Xiao Hu. If she chooses to well, you know, he can get angry. Xiao Hu doesn't seem the type to give up on what he wants."

"I know Eriol, I know, that's what scares me."

3 hours and 10 minutes later, at Tomoyo's office…

A woman came rushing through the door, out of breath, but still managing to speak.

"Hey Tomoyo, hey Eriol! Tomoyo, I was wondering, since I finished the Victoria's Secret shoot already, and that most of the paperwork I have is done, can I, will you .."

"You know Sakura, you don't even have to finish your sentence. Xiao Hu already asked if I could let you out a little earlier today. Yeah, you can go."

"Thanks Tomoyo! Heheh, I hope I didn't…disturb… anything between you and Eriol."

She put on a playful grin but inside she really felt out of it. Tomoyo and Eriol would always, unconsciously of course, remind her of what she never will find, but used to have, true love. She always felt that with Xiao Hu it wouldn't work out in the end and she always felt a little insecure when with him.

"Sakura, you have a bad mind. I hope that The Great Kami will forgive your sins." This time it was Eriol who spoke.

"So do I Eriol, so do I." and with that she left.

Xiao Hu didn't take her anywhere fancy, he took her to a McDonalds. Sakura didn't mind though. What she did mind, was when he ordered himself a ton of food, and some for her, then asked her if she could pay. It wasn't that she always expected him to pay, it was that it had been going on for quite some time now. Being the kind-hearted person she is, she put on a fake smile and paid the cashier. Plus, he never gave her any sort of _reconnaissance._ It was as if he expected her to pay from now on, but she didn't let that bother her.

Once at the table she decided to start the conversation, well, she was the only one who could because his mouth was stuffed.

"So tell me, how did the business meeting go?"

It took Xiao Hu some time before he answered, and even then it was with much difficulty seeing as he was still swallowing his food.

"Umphh, gwent gweat, buth thay didn't vant twu buy or product."

All Sakura did was nod. Once he gulped down the rest of his food he continued what he had to say.

"All the Ling Corporation wanted to do was invest in our many products but my team and I convinced them to join with us. We might even beat the Li corp. when it comes to stock marketing by next year or so! Isn't that great?"

Again all Sakura could do was nod. That one name would always leave her like this and he knew it. Maybe he just forgot. In her mind the vision of _him_ in a tuxedo, at the park and looking oh-so handsome would always come alive. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to forget, forget everything.

"Hello, Earth to Sakura, daijoubou desu ka?"

"Hai, uh, its nothing. Xiao, d'you mind taking me home? I don't feel so well. I think it's the hamburger." She lied.

"Sure, come, let's get out of here."

When they arrived in front of the Daidouji Estate she grabbed for the handle but he grabbed her wrist first.

"Sakura, are you okay? You seem out of it."

"No, I'm fine Xiao, I think I just need a little rest."

"If you say so."

With that he pulled her in a sweet, gentle kiss. She didn't respond. She didn't feel the old spark. The way the butterflies in her belly would do backflips, the way a party was starting inside of her, the way she felt when she was in love.

She quickly broke the kiss.

"Gomen Xiao, I don't feel good, no kissing till I get better ne?"

"Sure Sakura, no prob."

"Ok, I best get going then."

"Yeah, Ja."

"Ja."

She got out and he sped off. She thought he was just in a hurry, she never thought that all he wanted was to get some.

Once inside she ran to her room and cried silently till her tears brought her to sleep.

On the other hand, her beloved, or so she thought, was racing down the street to the nearest bar he could find, still fuming that he didn't get some.

'I've been with her this long, why won't she give me what I want and let me move on. Gods, it's never been this long since I haven't gotten laid. I think I'm becoming a sucker.'

Those were the type of thoughts that crossed his mind as he made his way inside the alcohol-smelling bar.

'Time to get wasted.'

When she woke up the next day she realized it was still early. She'd been getting up early a lot these past days.

She quickly took a shower then went down to the kitchen. She fixed herself some cereal and remembered that today they were supposed to go to Le Biftheque something.

Across the hall she saw Tomoyo heading towards the bathroom.

"Tomoyo! Ohayou Gazaimasu! (Good morning!) I wanted to know, are we still on later, to go eat at 'Le-something-something'?"

"Ohayou gazaimasu Sakura-chan. It's called 'Le Biftheque' and yes, we are still on. We're going at, 7:30, so be ready at seven ok?"

"No problem-o-OH! Tomoyo, I forgot, I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! You already told me it's fancy-smashy but I don't have, or maybe I do, but I don't think I ha-."

She was cut off before she could continue torturing Tomoyo's ears.

"SAURA! Don't worry! I told the maid to lay the dress I made specially for you on your bed. No way you could miss it. You'll be fine, trust me."

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, you're a life-saver. Anyways, what time are you heading to work today? I wanna catch a ride you know."

"Actually, I told Sayuki that we will both be having a day-off. Today, we will go to… THE MALL! EEEEE! SAURA-CHAN! IT WILL BE SO FUN!"

Little did she notice the little figure creeping its way towards the bathroom. Maybe it was because of the stars in her eyes.

"Sakura, you can't escape, because I'll find you!" (Imagine Tomoyo saying it like the girl in 'Wedding Crashers' :D)

"Fine Tomoyo-chan, I surrender, Sakura yelled from the bathroom. Just let me get ready before we go."

"Hai."

ELSEWHERE

"When should we expect you back son?"

"I can't be sure mom, I've got a business meeting tonight at around seven with FABULOSITY designs and I need time to make my opinion about whoever they are. And other companies are still waiting for me to show up."

"Alright then, take good care son, Mei Ling & I will be awaiting your arrival."

'Feh, that stupid girl? She's probably off with her man whore. STUPID STUPID STUPID! I understand the whore, but telling the paparazzi we have 2 kids! Where does she get those ideas from. If only I nev-

He was woken by his daydream from a distinct cough her on the other line, mostly used by impatient people that cough was.

"Are you paying attention dear? I did not raise my son to grow up dim. Have fun. And dear, make me proud."

A smile spread out across the young man's face.

"Always mom, always."

With that said he ended the conversation and put the phone down.

'FABULOSITY designs, whoever you people are, be prepared, because today will be one heck of a long day'.

* * *

lol

OK… so how did you guys like it? I know, how long does a person need to update right? Sorry! But well…. I've kinda been overloaded with school. Not only that, let me be honest, I had my laziness to blame, friends, the computer, the real world & most importantly, yeah I have myself to blame.

SORRY!

A review would make my day though. Thanks, miz-annonymouz04


	4. Patience, a virtue

UPDATING BEFOR THE SCHOOL MAHEM STARTS AGAIN )

* * *

"He-hello? Xiao Hu? Yeah, it's me, listen, I-I can't see you tomorow, I th- urg I-I'm comming down with a cold." 

From the sound of the voice you could tell that person has been crying alot lately.

"Huh, sure, whatever Sakura, see yo-"

"Are you done yet?" a seductive voice called out, unheard by the person on the other line.

"Look, Sakura, I hope you get better soon. Call me when you do. Bye."

Before she even had time to reply the sound of the phone hitting the receiver was heard.

The young woman then cried herself to sleep, thinking of the events that unfolded that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura! Get your ass down here this instant!"

"I'll be down in a sec!"

Five minutes passed, or if you will, 300 seconds, before the young maiden finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs. To say she was beautiful would have been an understatement. She was absolutely breath-taking. On her was an elegant black Dior dress with a big, puffy black ribbon on the left shoulder. (The one Charlize Theron was wearing at the Oscars, if it wasn't Dior please correct me). Her shining auburn hair was tied into an elegant, yet messy bun and simple yet small diamond earings were hanging by her ears. She wasn't wearing really high heels. They were silver colored and matched the simple heart-shaped necklace that hung from her neck. On her you could smell a little bit of perfume, presumably 'Happy', by Clinique. All in all, she was ravishing and dashing. She was really a sight to behold.

Her friend, on the other hand, was in a simple design that could only have been made by her, for her. It was a strapless, velvet colored gown if you prefer. Not those kinds that you stick whale bones in to make it puff out after the upper-body. No, it was completely different. It clung to her well and not too tight and it flowed at the end. It reached more then the tip of her toes butfit magnificently. Her heels were the same as Sakura's except in black.

What to expect from Eriol? No, he didn't wear a dress but a simple tux. No wrinkles to be seen, straight tie, clean and polished leather shoes. (Are those the types of really black shoes cz I really don't have an idea. Heheh). The perfect gentleman really.

"Uhh, what are you both staring at?"

Tomoyo started to cry.

"My baby is a woman now!"

"Tomoyo, I think we need to give Sakura-chan a little bit of space, for now, she looks red."

With that Sakura's blush got even deeper. "Eheheheh, eheh, let's just go, shall we?"

In a matter of minutes they were in the front of this prestigious looking place. Not to small yet not over-reactingly big, just right. They headed in and the waiter, instantly recognizing them, I mean, who wouldn't? showed them to their seats. The restaurant was really one of a kind. The tables were made of dark oak, polished till every spot on the surface shined, and they didn't use any table cloths like all those other restaurants. Sakura also noticed they had one of a kind tables; tables for one, tables for 2, tables for 3, tables for 4, etc. Really, the tables for 3 were shaped like an equilateral triangle, those for 1, a not so wide, not so long rectangle, and they were always against the walls for maximum comfort. Everyone, she also noticed, had a smile on their faces and there were no smokers. It consisted of two floors, the main one for the public and just about anyone, the second floor was private reservations only. And to the second floor they went.

As the waiter showed them to their table Sakura was surprised it wasn't designed for three, but for four. He handed them the menu and left. That's when Sakura's interrogation began, as well as the downfall of the Daidouji/Hiragizawa master plan.

"Why is this table made for four?"

"Sakura, since when has a table been made for three?", Eriol asked trying to be the interegator, and not the one being interrogated.

"Since today", she said as she pointed the the triangular table. "The waiter must have made a mistake, common let's just move, I mean, this place is practically vacant anyway."

She was right, apart from the trio, only two other couples were in the spacious room.

"NO!", this time it was Tomoyo's response.

Since Sakura had a questionning, and slightly fearful look on her face she decided to elaborate.

"Uh, I mean, I requested this table, you see, this, along with some people from work, is where I was sitting when Eriol proposed to me."

'Phew, good save Tomoyo.' was the thought crossing the couple's mind.

"Well, since it IS so special to you, why not?"

"Are your orders ready?" the waiter sudenlly came back and asked.

"Ye-"

"NO! See, um, is it possible for you to come back in five minutes?", Tomoyo asked.

"Not a problem." and with that the waiter left.

"Tomoyo! What's wrong with you? I'm dying for my medium-rare!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but, can you come with me to the washrooms, I umm... I'll tell you there." She gave Eriol THE look and he nodded in understanding.

**HEADQUARTERS HEHEH (WASHROOMS)**

"What was it you wanted to talk about again?"

"Sakura-chan, you see, Eriol & I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What are you talking about? Daidouji, you better start explaining things right now."

"Well?" was all Sakura could think of saying ash she impatiently and continuously tapped her foot against the solid marble floor.

An act which made Tomoyo even more desperate for time, and desperate to escape her friend's wrath, if not now, later.

"Well... you see..."

**WITH ERIOL**

A pair of eyes darted across the room anxiously hoping his dinner partners haven't left due to his late arrival. Relief flooded them as soon as he saw the blue-haired, wire-rimmed glasses man.

"Eriol, long time no see." a deep masculine voice said when he finally approached the man...

As Eriol turned he greeted the man before him.

"Well..."

* * *

HAHAHAH! I'm sooooo evil eh? But you guys probably figured who the man is ne? I'm sorry if it's short but I'm just dying to join my brothers for my tenth, while its their first, viewing of 'Just Like Heaven' it really is a good movie and Reese's performances in movies are almost always academy-award winning or at least deserve to be. I also loved 'Sweet Home Alabama' and 'Walk the Line'. 

Ja!

R&R


	5. Or so we think

BACK! LOLS FINALLY!

* * *

**FFFFFLLLLLAAASSSHHHHHBACCCCKKKKK**

**HEADQUARTERS...**

"Well? Still waiting here you know..."

"Umm... see, Sakura-chan, we have a guest with us today."

"Oh? Tell me more Moyo."

"Well... you see, the owner of this big business is, well, that owner is considering joining businesses with us. Well, its kinda more of a benefit for us then it is for them so well... I didn't tell you since I know you wanted it to be only me,you & Eriol. But Sakura-chan, I really want this to work."

'Oh, Tomoyo, please, not the puppy dog eyes.' dreaded Sakura. Oh, how fate can be cruel.

"Common Sakura! Look at me! I'm begging you! Please, don't make THIS business owner go crazy like the other one."

'Heheh, that other one, didn't know what hit him. I kinda feel sorry I did that to him. Heck, I would have gone crazy myself. I mean, I guess him pissing in front of the whole room was really embarassing, but hey, that was his fault! Gosh! People and bladder these days!'

"Hmmm, I supose, as long as he's not a di-

"SAKURA! IHIHIHIH! Thanks, I knew I would brake that hard boiled egg shell of yours."

"Yeah Tomoyo, whatever."

"Let's go, Eriol's probably thinking we bailed on him."

'Yeah Tomoyo, then why do I feel that I'm going to regret it.'

**ERIOL...**

"...Syaoran, hello." Eriol greeted him with such a cold voice that one couldn't help but shudder.

Sensing the tension Syaoran decided to clear things up.

"Listen, he said in an equally cold voice, I don't want to be here anymore then you do, but I am, so let's just get through this dinner."

"Yes, why don't we also tell evryone else here to listen to your orders."

"No, it wasn't suposed to come out that way."

"Oh, then what way was it suposed to come out as? Same way as how you let 'everything' out to Sakura then left her for dead?"

With every word he spoke Eriol's voice got higher and angrier.

In a low voice, Syaoran took up his part of the conversation.

"Eriol, you and I both know I didn't have the right to tell her. Even if I did have the right, it wasn't in my place. It was in _his_ place."

"Yeah, didn't stop you getting laid and leaving her for dead though did it? She's not my sister, but she heck as well may be!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HIRAGIZAWA!"

"REALLY? THEN ENLIGHTEN ME! WASN'T IT ALL YOUR DOING? IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S ON MEDICATION, NOT _HIS_, HE DIDN'T KNOW EITHER AND IT'S NOT LIKE HE WANTED TO EITHER. OR IS MY MIND JUST MAKING UP HALLUCINATIONS EH LI?"

As the heated conversation's volume got louder and louder, the girls's steps became rushed and quick. Usually, glancing at your best friend made you forget your worries, but in these circumstances, the glances for both Sakura and Tomoyo only brought anxiousness.

"DAMN RIGHT YOUR MIND'S CORRUPT! YOU THINK I WANTED THAT EH? YOU THINK I'M ALL TO BLAME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ARRANGED IT, OR DO YOU THINK I PLANNED IT. YEAH, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, 'HE PLANNED TO MAKE HER MISERABLE', WHY WOULD I? YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW I FELT FOR HER, SO MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS."

Arriving there, the girls were surpirised by what they saw. There stood a Syaoran looking just about ready to punch Eriol and Eriol looking ready for the fight as well. The couple at the other end of the room quickly rushed down the stairs not wanting to be involved in anything. All that could be heard was silence, if you could even hear such a thing.

"Sy-Syaoran, a small, broken and fargile voice asked, soft as a whisper."

As the man turned, her worst fears came true. Her mind stopped, her heart was beating faster and faster, her breath was getting hitched in her throat and her knees were just about ready to buckle.

Without turning her eyes away from his she spoke to Tomoyo.

"You- you... you told me- I-I, I've got to go."

Before anyone even had time to respond, she was running down the stairs.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed but she was already out the main door.

Realising he was about to lose her again he chased after her. 'No, not this time, I won't lose you, not again.'

**END FLASHBACKKKKK...**

It was late at night and it was pourring as if there was no tomorow. A young girl was sitting alone on a park bench. That park was particular, it was the first place she ever saw Syaoran and it was filled with cherry blossoms. Yes, the park was dangerous at night but she couldn't care less. The young woman just wanted to feel numb.

' Why now? Why? Why couldn't you just leave me be, it would have been so easier, for both of us.'

"Since, since when did things become so complicated?" she asked to no one in particular and it was barely above a whisper.

She had nothing to cover herself with but that measily silk dress. Not that she cared wether she catched pneumonia or not. All she wanted was to not feel a thing. She, she almost wanted to die.

"I don't know Saku, but no one ever said life was easy."

Little did she know he heard every word she said, including the phone call to Xiao Hu, as well as insulting him. She didn't even notice till that point that the cold water had stopped assaulting her skin.

She didn't even need to look up to know who it was. All she could do was cry harder, her tears mixing with water left on her face.

A small, barely audible 'go away' was all she could muster.

"No, Saku, not like this, this isn't how it's meant to be."

It wasn't before he finished his phrase that he realised everything was quiet, no comeback, no cries and... no steady breathing.

'Shit!'

He quickly felt her wrist for a steady pulse and... it was there.

'For a moment there, I- I thought I was about to lose her again. She probably only fainted from the stress. And from me.'

Little did he know how wrong he was.

( ..)END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't too little or too much. Monday sucks, we have a french exam...but it IS half day of school only. YAY! I've got to take notes and wash my clothes...man... and tomorow's my best friend's birth-day... I'll manage... I hope... a review would really help me through days like these. Thanks, next chapter to be posted soon. 

Ja!

R&R!


End file.
